1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to partition arrangements, and, more particularly to a paperboard partition device used for separating from contact with each other adjacent areas of fragile articles, such as bottles or the like, which are arranged in side by side rows within an outer package or carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention represents an improvement in the type of partition device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,125.